Sword of Phantasia Wiki:Parties
__TOC__ 'What is a Party?' A Party is a group of players gathered around a Party leader. Having more Party Members will make Battles and Raids go more smoothly. Parties also have the following benefits: #When many players take part in a fight, they have a change of doing a Combo. #If another Party Member uses a stat-enhancing Skill, you will receive the same bonuses to attack and defense. #You can participate in Raid Battles. #Other benefits will be offered during events. 'What is a Party Leader?' The Party Leader is the member who manages the Party. The Leader can do the following: *Approve or reject new members. *Invite new members. If the Leader invites someone to the Party, they are added instantly once they choose to join. *Manage the community. (Create/delete threads on the Message Board.) *Change the Party's name and intro text. 'Max. # of Party Members' A Party can have up to 20 members total, including the Leader. Once a Party reaches the 20 member limit, players will not be able to send invitations or apply to join. 'Changing the Party's Name' The Party's name can only be changed by the Party Leader. 'How can I join a Party?' If you would like to join a Party, apply to join. You will be able to join if the Party Leader accepts your application. If the Party you applied to does not require approval, you will be accepted automatically when you submit the application. The only limit is the maximum number of members: 20. You can search for a Party through the Party Search option or on ads on the Message Board. 'What are Roles?' Roles grant players the ability to use various effects during Battles or while Questing. Only Party Leaders can assign roles. 'Party Invitation Process' In Parties using the Approval System, even invitation sent by regular Party Members have to be approved by the Leader. The process goes as follow: #A Party Member sends an invitation. #The invited user applies to the Party. #The Party Leader accepts the application. Once the Party Leader accepts the application, the joining process starts and the new member gains access to the Party's page. During special events, Battles, and Raids, joining and leaving Parties may be restricted. 'Party Membership Status' Explusion The Party Leader can expel members via the Party's settings page. There is also an automatic dismissal setting that automatically expels inactive members. For more information see the etry on automatic dismissal. Leaving a Party You can leave the Party by hitting the "Leave" button on your Party menu. After you leave, you do not belong to any Party. 'Automatic Expulsion Setting' This function makes it so that the game expels members below a certain level from the Party automatically if they have not logged in for a specific period of time. Changing Settings The Party Leader can change this setting in the Party Menu under Expel Members. Leaders cannot be dismissed automatically, but if the leader relinquishes their position, they become a regular member and this can be subject to automatic dismissal. For details check the section about automatically waiving leadership. By default, parties will be set up so that members of Level 30 and below will be dismissed automatically if they have not logged in for 4 days. 'Automatic Leadership Transfer' If a Party Leader doesn't log in for 14 consecutive days, the leadership is automatically transferred to the Party Member who logs in the most frequently and has the highest level. However, if there is no active member to whom leadership can be transferred, the leadership will not change.